


Sugar & Spice

by Paula K (Homiless)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homiless/pseuds/Paula%20K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones babysit for Spock and Nyota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar & Spice

“Think she’s still hungry?” Jim asked, looking to his husband for confirmation.

Len studied the baby for a moment and then gently coaxed the bottle from her mouth. When all she did was yawn and snuggle into Jim’s chest, he shook his head.

“Nope. Nap time. Give her about half an hour and she might want a little more. Babies are like that. They eat like their starved and then take a break before going at it again. You uh... want me to take her?” he asked, knowing the answer already. No one would be prying little T’Prys from Jim until one of her parents arrived.

Hell, Nyota and Spock’s new addition had arrived less than three months ago and Jim had already volunteered them for babysitting over five times. Leonard and Spock agreed on a few things these days, one of which was the fact that Jim Kirk was in love. Not that Len could blame him. Smiling down at his husband, Len leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“You two go settle in on the sofa. I’m gonna help these two out by cleaning up a bit. A baby’s a little like a hurricane – you never know what hit you ‘til after the storm settles. By the time you realize it’s over, though, it just tears through everything again.”

Jim grinned, looking around Spock’s usually impeccably clean living quarters. He and Nyota were neat freaks to say the least, but these days… Well, Bones was right, Jim thought. Babies really are a handful.

Just when he’d gotten settled on the sofa, T’Prys woke up, her little fists squeezed tight as she started to scream. Jim frowned, and started bouncing her in his arms a little.

“Hey, hey, puddin’… what’s a matter?” he asked her, rocking her a little in hopes to soothe her back to sleep.

Bones gave him a minute before walking over. Jim gave her up to his expertise, making a face when Bones smelled her tushie. “Wet,” he announced, handing her back to Jim. “It’s your turn,” he said, going back to sorting bottles and nipples and pacifiers into their assigned cupboard spaces.

“Fine, fine,” Jim cooed, planting little kisses on T’Prys’s forehead before laying her down on her changing table. “Uncle Jim knows what to do, doesn’t he? He’s gonna make everything just fine, don’t you worry, puddin’,” he sang to her, getting her undressed and into a new diaper in record time. Little did he know his nosey husband would be coming over to inspect his work.

“Jim, have you ever even changed a diaper?” Len asked, shooing his husband away and giving him a look of total disapproval as he redid Jim’s so-called handiwork.

Jim just shrugged and waited for Bones to be done dressing little T’Prys. He wanted to hold her again and in Jim’s opinion, Bones was hogging her all to himself.

“It’s supposed to actually *stay* on,” Len scolded, but then dutifully handed over the baby to Jim, who was anxiously waiting.

“Look, Bones. The way I see it? Babysitting is practice. And who knows, one day I might actually get it right,” Jim said, snuggling the baby against his chest. “Isn’t that right, precious? Uncle Jim’s gonna do it right someday – till then, you’ve got Cranky ol’ Uncle Lenny to fix you up.” Over the baby’s head, he stuck his tongue out at his husband, grinning.

“Infant. No, I take that back. That’s an insult to T’Prys,” Bones muttered, going into the bathroom to wash his hands. “How long do we have her for, anyways?”

“Til the end of beta shift. Spock’s off his shift and is working with his team in the lab, so we’re here until Nyota gets here. Wanna teach her how to play poker?” Jim teased, imagining Spock’s face if he ever caught him doing that.

“What, you need another demo on the famous Vulcan Nerve Pinch? I’d have thought once would’ve been enough for you,” Len reminded him, an evil glint in his eye as he watched Jim’s face actually pale at the memory.

“Point taken. So what then? She’s awake, after all.” Jim held the baby up so that she could see him and Bones, who had come to sit behind Jim on the couch.

“Let’s teach her some nursery rhymes,” Len suggested, letting the baby play with his fingers as Jim bounced her gently, making her giggle.

“That’s a great idea, except… I don’t know any,” Jim said quietly, trying to remember if his mother had ever told him any.

“Well, I know a few, I guess and that’ll give us a start,” Len said, running a gentle hand through Jim’s hair, encouraging him to lean more against him. “Let’s see… I think we’ll go with the Itsy Bitsy Spider…”

Less than an hour later, Nyota walked in on her daughter being exposed to so much goofy, baby-love that she just had to snap a picture. The moment was priceless. Their esteemed Starship Captain was currently lying on her sofa against his husband, with her daughter resting against his knees. Both men were very busy making funny faces for the baby, who seemed transfixed. T’Prys’ bubble-like laughter filled the room and the sound was enchanting.

Len was the first to realize they were no longer alone and offered Nyota a big smile. Jim looked up to see Nyota staring at them and blushed.

“You two ready for a break?” Nyota asked, walking over and bending to give T’Prys a kiss on her soft baby cheek. “Hello, baby girl. Mommy’s home,” she said, and Jim handed the baby over, grinning at the light in T’Prys’ eyes.

With her daughter snuggled against her chest, she gave first Len and then Jim a one-armed hug. “Thanks so much, you guys. Spock and I don’t know what we’d do without you. We’re incredibly lucky – and so is T’Prys.”

“Oh, it’s more fun for Jim and I and I think we all know that,” Len replied, never one to take a compliment easily. “Let us know when you need us again – if you don’t, Jim’ll be over here anyways,” he teased, wrapping his arms around Jim and leading them to the door.

Jim gave a little wave, blowing T’Prys a kiss before letting Bones pull him away. Once outside in the corridor, Jim stopped and tugged Bones close to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing in close.

“I want one of those,” he whispered, looking at Bones with eyes so calm and definitely more serious than Len was used to seeing. This was no whim, Len knew. Could they handle it? Could they actually make a family together on this ship? And if not, would Jim be able to leave the Enterprise without any regrets? All these things filled his mind as he stared into his husband’s brilliant blue eyes.

“Let’s go home and talk about it, then, alright?” He replied, just as seriously. If Jim wanted a baby, Len wouldn’t let his own doubts and fears stand in the way. They’d work it out. Together.


End file.
